fisheyeplacebofandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Soloviev/Synopsis
Chapter 0: Hello World! Part 1 Robin first appears as the "sexy redhead" whom Vance plans to assign to be his roommate. Near the end of the strip, Robin notices this and informs Frey of the hacker. Part 2 Robin becomes worried and increasingly paranoid as she discusses about her sudden, new roommate to Frey. Frey calms her down successfully, saying that he will take care of Vance for her. Part 3 During the length of the strip, Robin is changing into her male disguise in order to carry out her and Frey's operation. While this is happening, Frey is 'flirting' with Vance under Robin's account in order to find out if he is a government spy or not. By the end of the strip, Robin has fully changed into her disguise of a male photojournalist. Part 4 Robin arrives at the Solar Eye HQ and begins to take various pictures of, ironically, the "no cameras allowed" signs. Security guards quickly arrive at the scene and confiscate the camera. Afterwards, Robin calls Frey, telling him that "they took the bait." Part 7 Robin appears for very few panels in this strip. Frey is seen updating her on the status of his hack into Solar Eye, and also reassures her that he still has a plan for Vance. Part 8 Robin and Frey are seen talking on the roof of a building and watching Vance as he says goodbye to his family. Frey tells Robin of his plan to select Vance as their "experiment." He tells her of his plans to break him and mold him into the ideal hacker. Robin is hesitant to let him carry out this plan, saying that it's risky. Chapter 1: [][][][][][][][] Part 7 As Frey learns of Jen's identity as the mysterious graffiti artist, he then orders Robin to get ready for tomorrow and she responds with an affirmative. Part 8 Robin, dressed in her male photographer disguise, is seen among a crowd of onlookers as she quietly takes photos of one of Jen's street art from the previous night: a multistory tall police officer using 2 Solar Eye cameras as binoculars. Having been informed on who Jen was by Frey, a dejected Jen approaches to watch as police officers paint over her artwork. On seeing her, Robin comments to her on how if she were the artist she'd be frustrated at the amount of effort and risk she put into it only for it to be covered up by fresh, white paint the next day, but now every time Robin sees white paint she'll think there was a wonderful piece of artwork hidden underneath, even if there actually wasn't. As Jen soaks this in, chaos breaks out and Robin disappears before Jen can talk to her further. Chapter 2: Mutable Part 1 Back in her apartment with Frey, Frey remarks part of their plan is working, having riled people up on social media about the government's censorship regarding Jen's latest tactics. Robin then asks Frey about his work on cracking the stolen passwords and he tells her he's cracked some of them, but most will require more sophisticated techniques. She then inquires about his side project (Vance) before noting once more that she finds it pointless as Vance is a liability and isn't beneficial to their goal. Part 4 Back in her apartment, Robin gazes outside as Frey looks over the new information he managed to uncover after cracking the stolen passwords. As she hears Frey remark on the government planning a conflict in the Eastern Slums to forcefully remove the remaining residents there, a resolute Robin notes she's on it before Frey can finish his formulating a plan. Frey tells her not to get reckless and not lose sight of why they returned to CERia, but Robin appears to be thinking about the past as she remarks how they were helpless back then and could only wait, but not anymore. Part 5 In the Eastern Slums at the designated location and time, Robin stays hidden behind a half destroyed wall as she watches the government's hired thugs start to assault some of the residents. Clearly conflicted on this, Robin keeps telling herself she mustn't intervene as her role is of a photojournalist and to capture images. However, she doesn't truly believe this, wishing she could help the people directly instead, but knows deep down they're outnumbered and if she and her camera were caught, all evidence would be gone of the government's wrongdoing. Realizing this, she becomes more determined to take all the photographs she can of the thugs' brutality to share with the rest of the country in the hopes it'll help the Slums' residents. As she captures an image of one of the children bent over, bowing low to the ground, she then has a flashback to a teacher showing a photograph of The vulture and the little girl to her, asking if Robin knows the history behind it, with Robin responding no. Category:Subpages